A document conveying apparatuses such as a scanner are used for various purposes in various locations such as households and offices, and various types of document conveying apparatuses have been provided in accordance with the purposes. For example, in offices etc., in order to allow more documents to be conveyed at a time, a so-called document conveying apparatus of a lower side retrieval method is used. In the document conveying apparatus of the lower side retrieval method, a document stacking angle of a document tray for stacking documents is almost horizontal, and documents stacked at a lower position are conveyed in order by a conveying roller provided in the document tray.
A feeding apparatus of a lower side retrieval type having a pick roller disposed at a central portion of a sheet stacking table and an apparatus main body side end portion of the sheet stacking table is disclosed (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-170651).